


HIS

by loversihaveknown



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Daddy Kink, Dark!Tony, Dubious Consent, Kidnapping, M/M, Peter is 18
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-14 02:20:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21008111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loversihaveknown/pseuds/loversihaveknown
Summary: Tony knew he should have done things the right way. Charmed the kid. Wooed him. Been the perfect doting sugar daddy.But that took time. Delicacy.No, Tony’s way was better. He could be patient when he didn’t have anything to lose.Because Peter was his. His to break. His to build. His to protect. His to adore.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This gon' get dark. But also like, I've read darker? Please don't say you haven't been warned - and if it's not your thing, just click away. I do plan to pull off a happy ending, though! I'm also experimenting with short - but frequent - updates for this story.

“That’s it, baby. Fuck!”

Peter whined around the cock in his mouth, his scalp aching as the fingers twined in his hair tugged and pulled. The ground beneath his knees was hard and unforgiving, but there wasn’t any time to shift his weight or sweep away whatever grit was catching on the denim of his jeans. Inside his pants, his cock was hard and full; the scent on his tongue was clean and musky, and for the first time in months Peter was fully in the present, poised on the knife-edge between too much and not enough. 

His eyes watered, tears wetting his cheeks and catching on the thin fabric of his t-shirt. 

“Such a good boy for me,” the man above him crooned, and Peter relaxed at the praise, eyes closing against the feeling of bliss. 

He hadn’t meant to be there. But in the months since Ned’s family moved away, separating him from his best (and only real) friend, Peter had taken to walking the streets in the evening. It had given him something to do besides homework and coding, especially after he’d lost his job when the owner’s niece came back to the city and needed a place to work. It built up his leg muscles, too, keeping him lean and giving him stamina - important when Flash and his little gang were after him again. 

He’d discovered some real gems. His Instagram, flush with cityscapes, was booming. He’d found a few hidden treasures - places he’d never eaten before, that antique shop where he’d found May’s birthday present and got a discount because the owner saw him stop to help a guy having a seizure. 

Peter didn’t feel like he deserved a discount for being a decent human being, but it put the pretty necklace in his woefully tiny price range, so. 

_ Twisted Twinkie _ wasn’t a gem. 

It was an addiction. 

Peter had barely realized he was gay before stumbling into the place one night - literally. The streets don’t go quiet often in the city, but that night it was late and someone in a Prius was taking the corner too fast. Peter leapt to the side, reflexes kicking in to say  _ Danger! _ even though the driver never made it up onto the curb, and fell against the doorway, startling the bouncer. 

He was picked up, dusted off, and sent on his way, but not before catching a few cheeky winks and getting a quick glimpse inside the bar. 

It was fascinating. It probably wasn’t any different to any other bar, but he found himself coming back that way again and again, just watching the casual way the men, and sometimes women, interacted. Arms thrown around one another, quick kisses stolen on the way in, patrons leaving who both obviously didn’t know each other and also obviously were about to know each other a little better. 

It wasn’t like he lived under a rock. He’d interacted with other gay people before. He knew that May wasn’t homophobic - or at least, she wasn’t the sort of homophobic who would bring up some stranger’s sex life because she wanted to complain about it. 

But everything about being gay was so  _ new _ . His relief at figuring himself out was so  _ vast _ . 

And the closet still seemed so  _ endless _ . 

So he walked by when he was out anyway, sometimes lingering down the alley - he needed to check his phone, or tie his shoe, damnit, he wasn’t  _ actually _ being some pathetic eighteen year old creeper - and when a drunk older man called him pretty and made him blush he found himself running his mouth just enough to get himself dragged down that alley. 

_ God, sweetheart. You were born for this.  _

_ Such a pretty boy. That’s it baby.  _

_ Good boy. Swallow me down now.  _

Peter came. 


	2. Chapter Two

Tony woke up with the taste of liquor still coating his tongue. 

Damn, but it had been awhile since he’d allowed himself to get that drunk. Ever since Obadiah had fomented rebellion in his board, leaving him open to a hostile takeover that he’d barely scraped the company out of, Tony had resolved to learn from his mistakes. 

A few fingers full never hurt. 

A few dozen fingers full was completely off the table. 

But yesterday had been particularly rough. Another tedious board meeting had pulled him away from his lab, and by the time he’d made it back, Butterfingers was just managing to set the place on fire. His fault, really - he could have sent his robot kid back to his docking station, or cleaned up the flammables. By itself, a small fire in the lab wasn’t anything to be concerned about. 

He’d certainly managed to set enough of them himself over the last few decades. 

But then Pepper had been up his ass about… something, he wasn’t really paying attention. He’d received word that a manufacturing deal fell through. And he’d been slapped by a pretty reporter outside a banquet hall. 

And that was it. He’d had enough. 

He wasn’t as well known in New York, although that was changing ever since he’d taken his company bi-coastal. Still, there were plenty of places that he could blend in for the night, lose himself in the feel of booze and hot bodies. 

...he hadn’t actually planned to go all the way to Queens for it, but hey, it definitely worked out in his favor. 

He stretched, relishing the burn and tension in his muscles, and then reaching blindly onto the bedside table for a pain reliever as a crack of pain glanced through his head. 

“What’s the weather like today, JARVIS?”

“You would know for yourself if you would let me unblock the windows, sir.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “Cute,” he said. “But not happening yet.”

“The high today is seventy-two degrees,” JARVIS said, and Tony snorted at the slightly put-upon tone in his voice. “It is expected to be sunny until approximately two pm this afternoon, when light showers will commence until approximately six pm.”

“Perfect, Jarv,” Tony said, sitting up. He had an idea for that new machine gun they were working o- wait. The sense memory of perfect lips wrapped around his dick made him twitch with interest, a flash of some innocent twink’s face gazing up at Tony like he was some kind of nirvana.

At the time, he hadn’t appreciated it nearly enough. 

“JARVIS, can you pull a visual of that kid I was with last night? The one in the alley.”

There was a moment of delay. “I regret that the only clear picture available near the site of your assignation does not show your paramour’s face.”

Tony made a face at that. 

“Would you like me to widen the search area?”

Tony opened his mouth - but shut it again. It wasn’t like him to care so much about a one night stand. He didn’t have the time or inclination to seriously date anyone; he was selfish about his need to be alone to create, his need for variety - a different person every night on his arm. 

“No thanks, Jarv,” he murmured, but it didn’t stop his fingers itching to bury themselves in last-night-man’s hair. 

Formulas and equations soon overtook his thoughts as he started his day, but there was a lingering sense of curiosity, a long-sleeping part of him just beginning to waken. 

Maybe he would pay _ Twisted Twinkie _ another visit. It wasn't like it could hurt. 


End file.
